


Eye Color

by dcisamtyler



Series: Simm!Master One-Shots [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut, Other, Soft!Master, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, god i'm soft, they're literally naked in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcisamtyler/pseuds/dcisamtyler
Summary: A short drabble inspired by the dialogue prompt: "I never knew your eyes were that color."
Relationships: The Master (Simm)/Reader, The Master (Simm)/You
Series: Simm!Master One-Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851601
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Eye Color

**Author's Note:**

> I am forever going to be soft for Simm!Master and honestly, I'm not very sorry about it, either.
> 
> It's really short because I wanted to write something, but for some reason, my brain is malfunctioning. Please take this fluffy...not-so-well-written thing and enjoy.

“I never noticed your eyes were that color,” you mumbled into the Master’s chest.

Your lips brushed over his bare arm as you gazed at him from underneath your lashes. But as soon as it came out of your mouth, you winced a little, wanting to take it back. That was the sort of thing you just didn’t say to the Master: a tender, human emotion, sort of thing. You had let yourself go – a bit of slip-up. 

But yet, you couldn’t help it. You were human, and as you took in the sight of the Time Lord, from his face all the way down his body, it was all you could think: he was beautiful.

He gave a non-committal hum as if he was still lost from what you had just done - his mind still far away, tangled up in you.

He was lying naked next to you in your bed underneath the covers, and you rested your head against his chest. The perfect little spot for you. He was even beautiful with his bleach blonde hair simultaneously matted and tousled – the result of you tugging and running your fingers through it as you –

Well, discovered his beauty.

Now, you were truly content – tangled up with your favorite Time Lord in a rare, soft moment, listening to his hearts beat underneath your ear.

You couldn’t help but admire the Time Lord physically – his boyish face, the light stubble that lined his jawbone. How his eyes sparkled like tiny stars when he smiled at you.

Finally, the Master peeked down at you incredulously, as if he finally understood what you said. “Wait – we just did all that, and you never noticed what color my eyes were?” He chuckled a bit, his arm slipping down your waist. “Little human, we were up, down and all over each other. You never once noticed that my eyes are hazel?”

A light blush fell over your face as he teased you, a slight smirk curling up on the end of his lips. Ah, there was your Master.

You shook your head, trying to shimmy into a different position so you could meet his eyes.

“Of course, I know they’re hazel,” you replied. “But they’re not just hazel.”

The Master raised an eyebrow at you as you propped yourself up on one elbow. He didn’t even respond – he simply waited for you to continue, his face full of intrigue.

“They’re like a melted caramel.”

“Caramel?”

“With flecks of green--”

“I’m not food, love,” The Master interrupted, his face covered in a full-blown smirk. “Although, I did hear you describe me as a snack once, so…” 

“When you’re happy, they shine in the light. Like a marble,” you continued, ignoring him, burrowing your face against his chest again. “When you’re not, they grow dark, like a forest floor.”

“What forest is that? Like a boring Earth forest, or the forests on the planet of Sond?”

You made a face at him. “All of them."

The Master hummed in response. In one movement, he pulled you up, and on top of him, both of his hands resting on your waist. “What color are they now?”

You leaned down, your face hovering over his. You studied them for a moment - now they were animalistic, a sea of hunger, waiting for you to make a move. You smiled softly, kissing his eyelids as his breath hitched in his throat. “Beautiful."


End file.
